Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo
by Chinatsu Ayana
Summary: " Kalau begitu Sasuke mau jadi peliharaan Sakura?"/" Hah! Kamu pasti bercanda, aku bukan peliharaan," / " Asik! Kalau begitu Sakura akan mengurus Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang," / " A-apa yang kamu lakukan Sakura!"/ " Hadiah selamat datang," Romance/Family- SasuSaku/ RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo © Chinatsu Ayana**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Family, Romance**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, SINETRON,OOT, BIKIN BOSAN, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura : 10 tahun**

**Sasuke : 11 tahun**

**.**

**.**

" _Tadaima_," Sesosok gadis berumur Sepuluh tahun menyeruak masuk ke dalam rumah dengan menggeser pintu rumah itu.

" _Okaeri _Sakura-chan," muncul wanita separuh baya - Haruno Mebuki - ibu dari gadis berambut pink yang baru saja datang. Mebuki itu menghampiri gadis kecil itu dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. " Kamu pasti lelah, ayo ganti baju dulu." Ucap lembut Mebuki itu.

" Kaa-san Taka ada dimana?" Ucap Sakura yang masih melepas sepatunya.

" Ada di halaman belakang Sakura-chan, ganti bajumu du-"

" TAKA!" Sakura berlari menuju halaman belakang rumahnya, dia melempar tas ranselnya ke sembarang arah. Dia mencari-cari sesuatu yang sangat ia rindukan di halaman belakang itu dengan tergesah-gesah.

" Yay, Taka!" Akhirnya dia menemukan yang dia cari yaitu seekor ayam kate kesayangannya, ayam yang memiliki bulu berwarna biru tua dan yang baru berumur satu tahun, dan juga berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu. Sakura berlari mendekati ayam kate kesayangannya itu dan memeluknya.

" Taka~" Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. " Kau tau di sekolah tadi seru loh! Sakura menjahit kain, tapi Sakura tidak bisa melakukannya," Ucap Sakura yang curhat masalah sekolahnya kepada Taka.

" Taka, tadi teman-teman masih jahat dengan Sakura. Mereka menjahili Sakura dan tidak mau bermain dengan Sakura," Raut wajah Sakura yang tadinya senang berubah menjadi sedih.

" Petok…petok…" Taka mengeluarkan suaranya seolah-olah mengerti apa yang Sakura katakan.

" Kau belum makan ya? Sakura ambilkan makanan untukmu," Ucap Sakura, dia berlari kecil menuju dapur rumahnya dan mengambil kotak berisi makanan untuk Taka, dia melihat ke dalam kotak itu, ternyata makananya hanya sisa sedikit.

" Kaa-chan makanan Taka habis!" Sakura berlari kecil menuju ibunya, "Lihat Kaa-chan, makanan Taka cuma ada sedikit," Dia menunjukkan kotak makanan Taka.

Mebuki mengelus-elus kepala Sakura, " Nanti kita beli yang baru ya, sekarang kasih saja dulu makanan ini untuk Taka." Sakura mengangguk, lalu dia kembali ke halaman belakang, Sakura menyebarkan makanannya di sekitar Taka, dengan cepat Taka memakannya.

" Maaf hanya ada sedikit, tapi Sakura akan membelinya lagi nanti," Sakura tersenyum melihat Taka memakan makanannya dengan cepat, dia duduk direrumputan dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Petok…petok," Taka berkokok seperti menjawab apa yang Sakura katakan padanya.

" Hihi… Kau lucu," Sakura terkikik kecil.

Sakura sangat senang dengan ayam yang dia beli 4 bulan lalu dengan memohon kepada Ibunya saat dia melihat stand penjualan ayam kate di perayaan festival musim panas. Tapi Ibunya menolak untuk membeli ayam kate itu dengan alasan kotor, bau dan alasan tidak ada yang mengurusnya, tapi anak kecil tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Sakura menangis dengan kencang sehingga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap dengan tatapan kasihan. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Ibu Sakura membeli ayam kate itu, sesampainya di rumah Sakura berjanji pada Ibunya kalau dia akan mengurus Taka.

" Kuharap kita bisa bersama sampai dewasa nanti," ucap Sakura menerawang jauh masa depannya, tapi wajahnya berubah seketika menjadi sedih. "Tapi kata Kaa-san umur Taka tidak sama dengan Sakura," ucap Sakura lirih. "Sakura tidak percaya! Kaa-san mungkin hanya ingin menakut-nakutiku saja agar aku merawat Taka dengan baik," Dia memeluk tubuh kecil Taka yang masih asik memakan makanannya, karena merasa terganggu Taka melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sakura dan berlari keluar dari pagar.

" AH! Kaa-chan Taka kabur!" Sakura berlari menuju pagar yang ditutupi oleh tanaman hias.

" Huah! Aniki tangkap ayamnya," Sakura mendengar keributan dari balik pagar.

" Aku berhasil menangkapnya, mungkin ini ayam milik tetangga."

Sakura yang berhasil keluar dari tanaman-tanaman hias itu bingung melihat orang yang belum pernah dia temui sebelumnya. "Permisi," Suara Sakura terdengar kecil, Sakura takut dengan orang-orang yang baru dia temui.

Pria dan anak laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sakura yang terlihat ketakutan, " Wah anak manis, ini punya kamu ya?" Tanya pria yang memegang Taka, Sakura mengangguk.

" Kata Kaa-chan jangan bicara dengan orang asing, dan paman orang asing," Ucap Sakura dengan wajah ketakutan.

" Paman," Ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan menahan geli perkataan Sakura.

" Sasuke jangan tertawa," Pria itu menghela nafas panjang, " Tenang saja aku bukan orang asing, kami baru sampai di sini dan kami akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang. Namaku Uchiha Itachi dan ini-" Pria yang bernama Itachi itu menunjuk ke arah anak laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya. "-Uchiha Sasuke, Adik kecilku," Itachi tersenyum kecil.

" Jangan bilang 'Adik kecilku' Aniki!" Pipi Sasuke digembungkan dan menyentakkan kaki kirinya ke tanah. Mau tidak mau reaksi Sasuke membuat Sakura tertawa kecil. "Jangan tertawa, jelek!" Ejek Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kaget, wajah Sakura menunjukkan kalau dia ingin menangis, terlihat sedikit air mata di ujung matanya.

" Huah! Jangan menangis gadis kecil, Sasuke jangan seperti itu cepat minta maaf," Itachi mendorong kecil tubuh Sasuke ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke kembali mengembungkan pipinya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk meminta maaf. " Maaf," Sakura menghapus air matanya dan meraih tangan Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum.

" Namaku Haruno Sakura, Sakura tinggal di sini," Sakura menunjuk ke arah rumahnya.

" Sakura-chan tetangga baru kami rupanya, Salam kenal Sakura," Itachi tersenyum dan memerikan ayam kate kesayangan Sakura kepada Sakura. " Ini ayamnya,"

" Paman tidak main ke rumah Sakura? Kata Kaa-chan kalau ada tetangga baru Sakura ajak main ke rumah," Sakura memeluk Taka dengan erat.

" Sakura-chan jangan panggil Paman ya, panggil saja Itachi," Itachi berbalik menuju rumahnya. " Nanti mainnya ya Sakura-chan," Itachi melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, " Hei," Sakura memanggil Sasuke meminta perhatian Sasuke.

" Ada apa?"

" Rambutmu mirip dengan bulu Taka," Sakura menunjukkan Taka.

" Tidak mirip!" Bentak Sasuke, " Lagian kamu sudah besar masih main dengan ayam," Ucap Sasuke yang kembali mengejek Sakura.

" Sakura masih kecil dan Taka ini teman Sakura tau!" Sakura ikut membentak Sasuke, dia tidak mau kalah dengan Sasuke. "Lihat deh Sasuke, rambutnya mirip dengan Taka." Sakura tetap meyakinkan Sasuke.

" Tidak mirip!" Sasuke kembali membentak Sakura lagi.

" Kalau begitu Sasuke main ke rumah Sakura, nanti kita tanya Kaa-chan." Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap. " Ayo lompati pagar ini," Sasuke yang pasrah mau tidak mau menuruti kemauan Sakura. Sasuke memanjat pagar pemisah rumahnya dan rumah Sakura, dia mengikuti Sakura dari belakang melewati tanaman yang berada di depannya. Sakura menggapai tangan Sasuke dan menariknya.

" Ayo ikut Sakura," Sakura tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya. Sebenarnya ini hanya akal-akalan Sakura yang beralasan mau bertanya kepada ibunya tentang kemiripan Sasuke dan Taka, sebenarnya Sakura hanya ingin mengajak Sasuke main ke rumahnya. Sakura sangat senang mengetahui tetangga barunya ada yang seumuran dengannya.

" Hoi, sampai kapan mau menarikku terus, aku mau pulang. " Sasuke sedikit menyesal sudah menuruti gadis berambut _pink _yang sedang menariknya secara paksa ini, padahal dia baru saja sampai dan dia belum makan semenjak perjalanan dari rumah lamanya.

" Aduh Sakura, jangan bikin Kaa-chan khawatir. Kamu tadi kema-" Mebuki mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak laki-laki di belakang Sakura. " Manisnya," Mebuki tersenyum.

" Permisi, maaf mengganggu," Sasuke membungkuk memberi salam.

" Kaa-chan, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Tetangga baru kita," Sakura mengenalkan Sasuke, Sakura melepaskan taka dari dekapannya dan dia menarik Sasuke untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

" Wah tetangga baru ya, Salam kenal ya." Mebuki mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke. " Nama Bibi Haruno Mebuki,"

" Kaa-chan, Sasuke mirip Taka kan? Liat rambutnya mirip," Sakura melompat-lompat kecil dan matanya berbinar.

" Haha... Sakura tidak boleh seperti itu, nanti Sasuke tidak suka loh," Mebuki terkikik kecil melihat kelakuan putri tunggalnya. " Kaa-chan siapkan makan malam dulu ya," Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan.

" Sudahku bilang kan aku tidak mirip dengan Taka," Sasuke mendengus kesal.

" Baiklah tidak mirip," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, " Kalau begitu Sasuke mau jadi peliharaan Sakura?"

" Hah?! Kamu pasti bercanda, aku bukan peliharaan," Sasuke yang kesal mengibaskan tangannya untuk melepaskan dari pegangan Sakura.

" Tapi menurut Sakura, Sasuke itu mirip rambutnya dengan bulu Taka," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon, " Mau ya Sasuke?"

" Aku tidak mau!"

" Ayolah Sasuke,"

" Tidak!"

" Sasuke!"

" Tidak, Sakura!"

" Sasuke!"

" Ahh! Baiklah aku mau, tapi kamu harus diam dan jangan cerewet," Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi, tidak tahan mendengar suara rengekan Sakura.

" Asik! Kalau begitu Sakura akan mengurus Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang," Sakura dengan cepat memberikan kecupan di kening Sasuke, Sasuke yang kaget dengan cepat mundur selangkah.

" A-apa yang kamu lakukan Sakura!" Semburat merah muncul di pipi Sasuke.

" Hadiah selamat datang," Sakura tersenyum senang, " Sasuke boleh Sakura pegang rambut Sasuke?"

" B-boleh tapi jangan lama-lama," Sasuke berjalan maju mendekati Sakura, dengan wajah yang malu-malu Sasuke terdiam nenunggu aksi Sakura.

Sakura mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke, " Wah rambut Sasuke halus," Sakura semakin mendekati tubuh Sasuke, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. " Sasuke wangi,"

Sasuke terkejut dengan wajah Sakura yang begitu dekat, dengan sontak dia mendorong Sakura. Wajah Sasuke memerah, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Karena Sakura mengatakan kalau Sasuke wangi, Sasuke tidak sengaja mencium aroma tubuh Sakura yang menurutnya juga wangi.

" B-bodoh!" Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatap wajah Sakura yang bingung.

" Wah kalian sudah akrab ya," Terdengar suara baritone yang Sasuke kenal. " Halo Sakura-chan, aku dan orangtuaku datang untuk berkunjung,"

" Halo Paman, ups maksud Sakura Itachi-nii," Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

" Aniki, Otou-san dan Kaa-chan dimana?"

" Ada di dalam, sedang ngobrol dengan Bibi Mebuki," Itachi menyeringai ke arah adiknya dan Sakura, tetapi yang dilihat Sasuke dan Sakura bukan seringai melainkan seperti tersenyum. " Sasuke yang akrab ya dengan adik baruku," Itachi berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Adik baru?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung tidak mengerti dengan maksud Itachi. " Sasuke, maksudnya adik baru?"

" Jangan bertanya denganku. Dasar Aniki mengada-ngada," Sasuke mengerti maksud Itachi, kemungkinan maksud Itachi adalah adik iparnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu tahun semenjak ke datangan Sasuke sebagai tetangga baru Sakura. Sakura yang biasanya murung karena di sekolahnya tidak memiliki teman bermain sekarang berubah, Sakura sangat menantikan waktu pulang sekolahnya, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bersekolah seperti Sakura dan anak pada umumnya, orang tua Sasuke memilih untuk _home schooling._ Sakura tidak tau alasannya kenapa Sasuke tidak bersekolah dengannya, walaupun Sakura sudah bertanya berkali-kali dengan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Tadaima_ Kaa-chan!" Sakura berlari menuju ke dalam rumah.

" Aduh Sakura lepas dulu sepatunya!"

Sakura mengabaikan omelan dari Mebuki dan segera berlari ke belakang rumahnya, " Taka!" Sakura berlari menghampiri ayam katenya.

" Kamu sudah pulang rupanya, Sakura." Sakura segera membalikan badannya setelah mendengar suara yang familiar.

" Sasuke, _Tadaima_." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"_ Okaeri,_" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sasuke bersiap dengan rutinitas Sakura setelah pulang dari sekolah.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya berada di pangkuan Sasuke, " Nee.. Sasuke kamu tau, tadi mereka mengusiliku lagi. Teman-temanku menaruh kodok di dalam laci mejaku," Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata, dia menunggu dan mendengarkan cerita Sakura sampai selesai.

Kebiasaan Sakura saat pulang sekolah, dia selalu bercerita masalahnya saat di sekolah. Biasanya Sakura bercerita dengan Taka, tapi karena Sakura mendapatkan peliharaan baru a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke, sekarang dia lebih banyak bercerita dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelus rambut _pink _Sakura untuk menenangkannya. " Sudah selesai ceritanya?"

" Iya sudah, tapi Sakura masih mau tiduran seperti ini. Boleh?" Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Sakura.

" Kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama Sakura? Kalau bisa kan seru," tanya Sakura.

" ... "

" Sasuke?"

" Aku tidak bisa Sakura, sudahku katakan berkali kali bukan?"

" Sakura tau, tapi kenapa tidak bisa?" Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya.

" Baiklah tidak apa-apa, tapi Sasuke main terus ya dengan Sakura,"

" Iya aku janji," Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

" Kalau begitu harus ada bukti janji,"

" Bukti janji seperti apa?"

" Bagaimana kalo ini," Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan cepat memberikan kecupan di bibir Sasuke. Sasuke dapat merasakan bibir Sakura yang kenyal menempel dibibirnya. " Segel selesai, segel janji," Sakura tertawa senang.

" ... "

" Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

" Sakura,"

" Iya Sasuke?"

" Jangan lakukan itu lagi, apalagi secara mendadak," Wajah Sasuke memerah semerah tomat, mungkin Sakura terlalu polos dengan tindakannya tadi, tapi Sasuke mengerti dan lebih pintar di bandingkan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu kemudian.**

Tangis dapat terdengar di dalam rumah Haruno, suara tangis itu milik gadis kecil bersurai _pink_. Sejak pulang dari sekolahnya dia mendapati ayam katenya mati saat dia mencarinya di belakang rumahnya. Sakura berpikir kalau Taka sedang tertidur, tetapi saat Sakura memangil Mebuki untuk mengecek Taka, ternyata Taka sudah mati.

" Takaaa...!" Sakura menangis dengan sesekali meneriaki nama ayamnya. Sasuke sejak tadi menemani Sakura hanya bisa duduk di samping Sakura.

" Sudahlah Sakura, kita bisa membeli ayam baru," ucap Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

" Sakura tidak mau yang baru, Sakura mau Taka!"

" Tapi dia kan cuma ayam,"

" Sasuke jelek! Huuh... Taka itu teman Sakura!" Tangisan Sakura semakin kencang.

" Diamlah Sakura, kepalaku benar-benar pusing sekarang," Permintaan Sasuke dihiraukan Sakura. " Sakura, aku juga peliharaanmu kan?" Sakura mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu kamu tidak perlu sedih seperti ini," Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura.

" Sasuke mau bersama Sakura selamanya?" tanya Sakura disela-sela tangisnya yang mulai reda.

" Hn,"

" Sasuke janji kan?"

" Iya aku janji," Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Segel dulu," Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

" T-tidak perlu Sakura," Semburat merah muncul di wajah Sasuke.

" Kalau begitu begini saja," Sakura menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sasuke, kemudian Sakura tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

" Sakura sayang Sasuke!" Sakura tersenyum lebar menunjukan giginya.

**.**

**.**

**The End ? / To be Continue ?**

**.**

**.**

**BBA (Basa-Basi Author) TIME~**

Halo semuanya! apa kabar? baik? aku sih kurang baik karena mau Ujian Akhir Semester nih. Maaf sebelumnya belum bisa nyelesain fanfic aku yang lama terutama yang The Book, ini malah bikin fanfic baru lagi.

Sebenernya ini Fanfic udah ada idenya pas aku masih SMA tapi belum terlaksana. Kenapa aku bisa bikinnya sekarang? Itu karena pas aku mau lanjutin Fanfic aku yang The Book datanya ilang atau tidak ada, mungkin aku menyimpannya tidak di folder seperti biasanya, jadi ga ketemu hehe..

Nah karena putus asa cari file The Book yang chapter selanjutnya, malah nemu file ini, jadi aku bikin aja ini hehe..

Aduh si author ini malah curhat hehe.. dan ini cuma bikin selama 5 jam haha.. ngebut but.. biasanya aku bikin ga secepet ini, mungkin author lain ada yang lebih cepet? haha.. *encok* pegel ._.

Oh iya buat judul ini Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo itu artinya Kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhirku, haduh kalo pake judul indonya kayak sinetron atau FTV ya judulnya haha..

Dan ada yang belum tau ayam kate? Ayam kate itu seperti ayam biasa, bedanya dia badanya lebih kecil dan punya kaki pendek, aku terninspirasi dari ayam kate aku yang mati nih.

.

ARIGATO!

RnR? (Please banget di Review ya :3)

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo © Chinatsu Ayana**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Family, Romance**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, SINETRON,OOT, BIKIN BOSAN, DLL**

**.**

**.**

" Sasuke mau bersama Sakura selamanya?"

" Iya aku janji,"

.

.

Gadis bersurai _pink _berlari kecil sesekali melompat dengan semangat dan juga melantunkan lagu kesukaannya di sela-sela berlarinya. Keadaan panas matahari yang menyengat kulitnya tidak mematahkan semangat gadis itu, walaupun keringat sudah membasahi wajah dan kulitnya.

"Sasuke, ayo cepatlah," Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menyusul Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kata Kaa-chan, aku tidak boleh berlari," ucap Sasuke, sesekali dia menyeka keringat yang berada di pelipisnya. " Seharusnya kita tidak bermain di luar," gumam Sasuke yang bisa di dengar Sakura.

"Tapi kita sudah izin dengan Kaa-chan dan Bibi Mikoto, Sasuke." Sakura memajukan bibirnya, dia sedikit kesal sejak tadi mendengar keluhan Sasuke.

Bukankah tadi Sasuke yang ingin bermain di luar, Sasuke bosan selalu bermain di rumahnya dan rumah Sakura. Sakura yang ingin membuat Sasuke senang, dia berinisiatif meminta izin kepada Mebuki dan Mikoto untuk mengajak Sasuke main di luar. Mikoto yang mendengar permintaan anak tetangganya itu sebenarnya tidak mau mengizinkan, tapi Mikoto juga tidak tega kalau Sasuke harus terus menerus di rumah. _Tidak apa, ini cuma sekali_ itu yang Mikoto pikirkan setelah menyetujui permintaan Sakura yang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke terlihat sangat kelelahan. "Sasuke mau istirahat dulu?" Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berdampingan di bawah pohon besar.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di ladang bunga, dulu Sakura ingin mengajak Taka ke sana tapi Kaa-chan tidak mengijikan. Sekarang sudah ada Sasuke jadi Sakura ingin mengajak Sasuke ke sana." Sakura memberikan botol yang berisi air mineral kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat ke sekitar, pemandangan di sini begitu indah. Baru pertama kali dia melihat ladang rumput dan hanya ada beberapa pohon besar. Di rumahnya dulu tidak ada yang seperti ini, dia tinggal di apartemen dan dia jarang keluar dari apartemen, Sasuke hanya melihat sekitarnya melalui jendela apartemennya, yang dia lihat hanyalah gedung-gedung tinggi dan kemacetan di jalanan kota akibat terlalu banyak kendaraan.

"Nah bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, Kaa-chan membuatkan _Onigiri_," Sakura mengambil kotak makanan dari dalam ranselnya, dia mengambil salah satu _Onigiri_.

"Sasuke, aaaaa..." Sakura membuka mulutnya meminta Sasuke juga untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Mau apa?" Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya.

"Sakura suapin," Sakura tersenyum dan menyodorkan _onigiri _ke depan mulut sasuke.

"Aku bisa sendiri Sakura." Sasuke berusaha merebut _onigiri _dari Sakura tapi Sakura dengan cepat menghindarinya.

"Sasuke diam saja, Sasuke sedang lelah kan? Jadi Sakura saja." Sakura tersenyum memperlihatan giginya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Sakura," Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Sasuke memang bukan anak kecil, tapi Sasuke peliharaan Sakura."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, dia memang tidak bisa melawan atau menolak perkataan Sakura. Dia sering ribut dengan Sakura karena masalah kecil dan pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan mengalah. Dia membuka mulutnya dan melahap _onigiri _yang di berikan Sakura.

"Sasuke kenapa cepat lelah ya? Sasuke kan laki-laki," Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, raut wajah Sakura spontan berubah seperti mendapatkan pemikiran yang menurut dia benar. "Jangan-jangan Sasuke perempuan!" Sasuke tersedak mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Aku laki-laki!" Sasuke menaikan nada bicaranya. "Sakura, kamu ini sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, ubah sedikit sifat kekanakan itu,"

"Sakura memang sudah besar," Sakura memajukan mulutnya.

"Nah! itu cara bicaramu," Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke, "Cara bicaramu jangan 'Sakura, Sakura' terus, pakai 'aku'." jelas Sasuke.

"Memang apa bedanya?"

"Kalau menggunakan nama seperti itu terdengar seperti anak kecil, orang dewasa menggunakan kata 'aku',"

Sakura menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah," Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo Sakura," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengenakan ranselnya.

"Tunggu Sakura," Sakura bergegas memasukan kotak makannya.

"Aku," Sasuke menekan ucapannya.

"Ups, maaf," Sakura berdiri di sebelah Sasuke dan mereka berjalan berdampingan. "Aku, aku, aku." Sakura mengulang kata-katanya.

"Jangan di paksa, nanti juga terbiasa." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura dan Sasuke melanjutkan perjalannan mereka menuju ladang bunga tempat indah yang selalu menjadi tempat spesial Sakura. Saat Ayah Sakura libur berkerja, sesekali ayahnya mengajak Sakura dan ibunya ke tempat itu. Mereka seperti berpiknik, membawa makanan dan minuman untuk dinikmati di ladang bunga. Sakura tidak melupakan setiap menit dari acara piknik mereka, dan Sakura juga tidak bisa lupa pemandangan yang dia sukai itu. Tempat spesial baginya dan dia juga berharap tempat itu akan menjadi tempat spesial bagi Sasuke.

"Lihat! Sudah mulai terlihat, ayo Sasuke!" Sakura berlari mendahului Sasuke dengan semangat, dari belakang Sasuke bisa melihat tas ransel Sakura yang bergoyang mengikuti irama larinya.

Jalan sedikit menanjak dan ladang bunga mulai terlihat sedikit demi sedikit di balik jalan yang menanjak itu. Napas Sasuke tertahan, dia terpukau melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, pemandangan yang dia lihat untuk pertama kalinya. Dia tau pemandangan seperti ini ada, tetapi dia hanya mendengar dari dongeng atau melihatnya di acara televisi. Rasanya berbeda, berbeda karena dia berada di tempat ini, tidak melihatnya dari balik layar kaca televisi. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, dia bisa melihat bunga krisan dan bunga krisan jenis lainnya. Bunga krisan yang berawna warni memperindah tempat ini.

"Ayo Sasuke," Sakura menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Sasuke, tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura, Sakura terlihat sangat senang. Sasuke kembali menatap ke depan, dia melangkah dan menarik Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Sambil berjalan, tangan kiri Sasuke menyentuh bunga-bunga yang bedada di dekatnya. Sasuke melihat bunga-bunga bergerak terhembus oleh angin.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke suka?" Tanya Sakura yang sejak tadi mengamati wajah Sasuke yang terlihat menikmati suasana di sini. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Akan lebih seru kalau kita berlari," usul Sakura.

"Berlari?" Sasuke menatap kakinya ragu-ragu. Sasuke mulai melangkah dan langkahnya semakin cepat. Dia berlari tanpa melepas genggaman tangan Sakura. Sakura dengan cepat mengimbangi larinya dengan lari Sasuke, mereka tertawa lepas sambil berlari di antara bunga-bunga.

Mereka berhenti berlari. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di antara bunga-bunga, lalu tubuhnya perlahan mulai jatuh merebahkan diri. Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke. Napas mereka tersengal-sengal akibat lama berlarian tadi, Sakura masih tertawa di sela-sela napasnya.

"Seru sekali, Sasuke lain kali kita datang ke sini lagi dengan Itachi-nii,"

"Ide yang bagus," Napas Sasuke masih tersengal-sengal.

"Sasuke!" Sakura terkejut saat melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Hidung Sasuke berdarah!" Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di saku celananya dan menghapus darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Darahnya kembali keluar, Sasuke menutupnya agar tidak terlihat. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura lebih panik lagi, wajah Sakura terlihat ketakutan.

"Sasuke kenapa?!" Sakura mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang masih terbaring di atas rumput.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil,"

"Tapi…" Sasuke mendengar isak tangis Sakura.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis Sakura," Sasuke mengelus-elus rambut Sakura.

"Sakura," Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya lalu duduk dekat dengan Sakura, "Terima Kasih," Sasuke memberikan kecupan di kening Sakura. Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Benar Sasuke tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya kamu tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya kelelahan,"

"Sasuke membuat Sakura kaget," Sakura menghela napas lega, dia tersenyum kecil.

"**Aku**," ucap Sasuke.

"Oh iya, aku aku,"

"Ayo kita pulang Sakura,"

.

'**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo'**

.

Sudah tiga hari setelah dia dan Sasuke ke ladang bunga, dia belum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke biasanya selalu ada di rumahnya setelah dia pulang dari sekolah, sekarang tidak ada. Sasuke yang biasanya selalu mendengarkan curhat Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sasuke, sekarang tidak ada. Sakura menatap keluar dari jendela rumahnya, dia duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sakura menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, menatap bosan ke arah luar.

Sejak tadi pagi cuaca sedang tidak bagus, hujan semakin deras mengguyur pemukiman rumah warga di sini, jalan depan rumah Sakura juga terlihat basah. Biasanya saat cuaca cerah dia mermain di halaman belakang rumah bersama Sasuke. Sakura selalu datang ke rumah Sasuke selama tiga hari ini, tetapi rumah Sasuke terlihat sepi. Sakura sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu dan meneriakan nama Sasuke, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sakura juga sudah mengintip ke halaman belakang rumah Sasuke melalui halaman belakang rumahnya, tapi tidak ada Bibi Mikoto yang biasanya menyapu halaman belakang.

Sakura melihat Ibunya yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. "Kaa-chan, Sasuke ada di mana ya?" Ibunya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dia hanya terdiam dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Berselang beberapa menit dia melihat mobil berwarna hitam milik kelauarga Uchiha. Sakura terkejut dan tanpa pikir panjang dia melompat kecil dari sofa dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Sakura tidak memperdulikan hujan deras yang mengguyur badannya dan juga dia tidak menghiraukan teriakkan dari ibunya. Sakura berlari menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah Sasuke, dia melihat pria bertubuh tegap keluar dari mobil.

"Itachi-nii!" Sakura berlari mendekat ke arah Itachi.

Itachi terkejut melihat tunuh Sakura yang basah terkena air hujan, rambutnya juga sudah berantakan. Dengan cepat Itachi menarik Sakura agar berdiri di bawah payung yang dia bawa.

"Kamu sedang apa Sakura? Kamu bisa sakit kalau begini,"

"Sasuke…Sasuke dimana?" Sakura menatap Itachi penuh harap.

"Kita masuk ke dalam dulu Sakura," Itachi menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tidak!" Sakura menghempaskan tangan Itachi, " Sasuke dimana! Sasuke… Sasuke…dimana?" Kalimat Sakura semakin melemah. Dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama dari pada ini, dia tidak tau harus bertanya dengan siapa lagi. Ibunya tidak ingin menjawab jika dia bertanya tentang Sasuke, ibunya malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah apa ang harus dia lakukan lagi. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan seperti ini. Dia sangat merindukan Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Ibunya menghampiri Sakura dan Itachi sambil membawa payung. Itachi sedikit membungkukan badannya untuk memberi salam.

Itachi menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan Sakura, dia merapihkan rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya. "Ganti baju dulu, setelah itu ikut denganku," Itachi mengusap wajah Sakura yang basah karena air hujan dan juga air matanya.

.

.

Sakura menatap ke arah pintu berwarna putih, pintu itu terdapat kaca di atasnya. Sakura juga mencium aroma yang belum pernah dia tau sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak tau ada di mana sekarang, yang dia tau hanya Itachi membawanya ke sini, dan sekarang Itachi meninggalkannya karena harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Dengan persaan ragu-ragu Sakura perlahan menggeser pintu yang ada di depannya. Sedetik kemudian setelah melihat keadaan di dalam dia kembali menitihkan air mata.

"Sasuke…" Dia berlari kecil, memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring lemas di atas kasur rumah sakit. Dia merjinjit agar tangannya bisa memeluk Sasuke, karena kasurnya yang tinggi. " Sasuke…Sasuke…" Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

"Sasuke… kenapa?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke tangannya ada selangnya seperti ini? Di hidung Sasuke juga ada," Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Disela tangisannya Sakura terus-menerus memanggil nama Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke membuka matanya dan bicara dengannya.

Tangan Sakura gemetar ketakutan, dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Dia melihat ke sekitar kamar, tapi tidak menemukan sosok Mikoto yang dia cari.

"Sasuke…Sakura takut…" Sakura memanjat kasur dan berbaring di sebelah Sasuke, dia memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke sedang sakit? Kenapa wajah Sasuke pucat?"

"Sasuke jangan pergi!" Tangisan Sakura makin kencang. Dia merasakan dadanya sesak lagi, hanya saja perasaan ini sudah pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Saat ayam kate kesayangannya, Taka mati.

.

'**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo'**

.

"Sakura-chan, ayo makan dulu. Kamu belum makan sejak tadi kan?" Ucap Mikoto sambil mengusap-usap rambut Sakura.

Sakura masih berbaring di sebelah Sasuke, tangan mungilnya masih mendekap tubuh Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke masih belum bangun semenjak Sakura datang ke rumah sakit, tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun. Sakura mengamati wajah Sasuke, wajahnya sudah tidak pucat seperti tadi.

"Nanti Sakura-chan bisa sakit loh kalau tidak mau makan," bujuk Mikoto.

"Sakura makan dengan Sasuke saja," ucap Sakura.

"Sasuke kan masih tidur Sakura-chan,"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Mikoto menghela napas panjang. Lagi-lagi dia gagal membujuk gadis kecil ini. Mikoto kaget saat dia kembali ke kamar Sasuke, dia kaget karena Sakura ada di sini. Sebenarnya dia merahasiakan ini dari Sakura, dia juga meminta tolong Mebuki untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari Sakura. Mikoto hanya tidak mau kalau Sakura khawatir tentang kondisi Sasuke, lagi pula Sakura masih kecil. Itachi belum kembali ke rumah sakit, dia sedang mengambil pakaian Sasuke. Fugaku sedang bekerja. Kemungkinan Itachi yang mengantarkan Sakura ke sini.

Terpaksa Mikoto mengalah dengan Sakura. Dia keluar dari kamar rawat Sasuke untuk membeli makanan.

"Mikoto-san," Merasa dipanggil, Mikoto membalikkan badannya.

"Mebuki-san," dengan cepat Mikoto membungkukan badan untuk memberi hormat, demikian juga dengan Mebuki.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Mebuki, tersirat kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, kata dokter dia hanya butuh istirahat. Sepertinya dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya." Mikoto menghela napas panjang. " Sasuke sejak kecil jantungnya lemah, dia tidak bisa terlalu banyak beraktifitas. Maka dari iru sejak dulu aku selalu membatasi setiap aktifitasnya,"

"Tapi… bukankah lebih baik dia sedikit demi sedikit berolahraga? Dengan begitu fungsi jantungnya juga ikut berkembang,"

"Iya itu benar, tapi aku tidak bisa kalau dia sakit seperti ini karena olahraga." Mikoto menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. "Sebenarnya dokter juga menyarankan itu, jadi akanku pikirkan lagi,"

"Aku minta maaf ya, ini gara-gara mereka bermain di luar," Mebuki menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Mikoto.

"Tidak perlu meminta maap, karena aku yang salah," Mikoto tersenyum, dia berusaha menegarkan dirinya sendiri. "Seharunya aku memberitau kalian sejak awal kalau Sasuke memiliki penyakit jantung lemah,"

"Ayo masuk ke dalam, Sakura ada di dalam," Mikoto mempersilahkan Mebuki untuk masuk ke kamar rawat Sasuke.

.

.

"Sakura,"

Sakura merasakan tangan yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya, sedikit demi sedikit Sakura membuka matanya. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sudah terbangun di sebelahnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, dia tidak bisa berkata, tanpa sadar air matanya keluar.

"Kenapa kamu menangis, Sakura?" Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura. Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke, dia menangis dengan kencang dalam pelukan Sasuke. Hatinya sangat lega, dia sangat senang melihat Sasuke bangun.

"Sasuke…Sasuke… Jangan tinggalin Sakura,"

"Sudah aku tidak apa-apa," Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura, "Aku kan sudah janji, mau bersama Sakura selamanya,"

.

'**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo'**

.

"Sudahku bilang aku bisa melakukannya,"

"Tapi…"

"Biar aku saja,"

"Tapi Sasuke!"

"Sakura!"

"Baiklah nih," Sakura memajukan bibirnya. Kesal.

"Memangnya anak perempuan yang membawa sepedanya dan anak laki-laki yang duduk di belakang," Sasuke duduk di kursi sepeda.

"Ada, banyak yang seperti itu," Sakura duduk di kursi belakang sepeda. "Aku juga khawatir," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kakinya yang menggantung.

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir," Sasuke mengayuh sepeda.

Angin menghembuskan rambut _pink_ Sakura dan juga rambut _raven _Sasuke. Sakura memejamkan matanya, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sasuke. Mereka mengenakan seragam KHS atau Konoha High School. Sasuke sudah bersekolah seperti Sakura dan anak-anak lainnya sejak tiga tahun lalu, saat dia sembuh. Sasuke meminta kepada orang tuanya kalau dia ingin bersekolah, orang tuanya setuju, dia mulai bersekolah sejak satu bulan lalu.

Awalnya Sasuke sulit untuk membiasakan dirinya di lingkungan baru, apalagi dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan banyak orang yang seumuran dengan dirinya. Sakura selalu berada di samping Sasuke saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah, sekarang pun dia masih menemani Sasuke. Karena kelas mereka berbeda, mereka hanya bertemu saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah.

"Sakura, kamu sudah memutuskan masuk klub mana?"

"Klub sekolah? Hmm… aku masih bingung, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Sepertinya aku akan masuk klub basket,"

"Hah?! Aku tidak setuju," Sakura mencubit pinggang Sasuke.

"Aw…"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kamu gabung dengan klub basket,"

"Aku tidak minta persetujuan kamu, sekarang turun sudah sampai." Sasuke menghentikan sepedanya, Sakura turun dari sepeda.

"Kamu peliharaan aku Sasuke," Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Mau sampai kapan bermain peliharaan seperti ini Sakura,"

"Sasuke menyebalkan," Sakura mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke menuju ke dalam sekolah.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke. Sasuke sudah berbeda sekarang, tinggi badanya sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sasuke terlihat lebih gagah sekarang, wajahnya juga sekarang lebih jantan dari pada tiga tahun yang lalu. Sakura merasa pertemuan mereka dulu seperti baru kemarin terjadi, dan sekarang mereka sudah berbeda. Membayangkan itu wajah Sakura memerah.

"Kenapa Sakura?" Sakura kaget, dia tidak menyadari Sasuke melihat ke arahnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa," Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Sakura-chan," laki-laki yang berada di depan Sakura dan Sasuke memberikan secarik kertas ke arah Sakura. "Untukmu," Laki-laki itu membungkuk kecil, menatap Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Surat cinta lagi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Sepertinya begitu," Sakura membuka amplop berwarna biru muda. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambilnya dari tangan Sakura sebelum dia sempat mengambil kertas yang ada di dalamnya. "Sasuke!"

"Kamu tidak perlu tau isinya," Sasuke merobek-robek amplop dan isinya lalu memasukan ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Sasuke menyebalkan! Aku kan ingin tau isinya,"

"Memangnya kalau kamu tau isinya kamu mau apa?" Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Mau kamu terima? Kamu saja tidak tau siapa laki-laki tadi,"

"Itu benar, tapi kamu tidak perlu merobeknya," Sakura menghela napas. "Kamu saja sering dapat surat,"

"Benar, tapi aku tidak membaca isi surat yang aku dapat," Sasuke melangkah ke kelasnya, kelas Sasuke dan kelas Sakura bersebelahan. Sakura mendengus kesal, pembicaraan mereka belum selesai tapi Sasuke langsung pergi.

"Sakura," Sebelum masuk ke kelas Sasuke memanggil Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kalau dapat surat seperti itu lagi jangan di baca, mengerti?"

"Bukan urusan Sasuke," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

.

'**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo'**

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Basa Basi Author (BBA) **

*krik krik* chapter ini berasa garing banget, aku ga tau nih.. ampun ampun udah nguras ide tapi hasilnya gini.. maap kalau ngecewain *mewek*

Masih belum bisa lanjut fanfic yang lain *lirik fanfic yang terlantar*

Kuliah emang ga sibuk sekarang, tapi otakku ini mampet *kok curhat?*

Soalnya lagi bikin novel juga nih, jadi ide kepotong-potong sama ide yang lain juga, jadi hasilnya ga maksimal.

Makasih pokoknya yang udah kasih dukungan, udah fav fanfic ini, dan juga udah yang udah review :)

.

Buat review aku ga bisa bales satu satu karena banyak hahaha.. menurut aku banyak. Tapi review kalian bener bener bikin aku seneng dan semangat aku bangkit. Kalo ga ada kalian mungkin aku ga bisa lanjut ngetik fanfic, pokoknya terima kasih banyak *lambai-lambai*

**THANK YOU FOR :**

**Eagle Onyx 'Ele, ****Cherry Ryl-chan****, ****Hayashi Hana-chan****, ****lily kensei****, Hanna Hoshiko, ****Jeremy Liaz Toner****, hanazono yuri****, ****haruchan, ****shie-chan, ****ccherrytomato, ****Lady Bloodie****, ****Arisa Sakakibara, ****aitara fuyuharu****, ****ra, ****Subarashii Shinju****, Naya Aditya, ****desypramitha26****, mantika mochi, ****CherrySand1****, ****abc, ****Za-UchiHaruno****, ****kazuran****.**

.

.

ARIGATO~!

RnR? :D

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo © Chinatsu Ayana**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Family, Romance**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, SINETRON,OOT, BIKIN BOSAN, DLL**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, Kalau dapat surat seperti itu lagi jangan di baca, mengerti?"

"Bukan urusan Sasuke,"

.

**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo**

.

Yang sempat baca basa basi author, mohon dibaca ya :* (dihajar masa)

.

Sakura dan Sasuke berada di dalam kamar Sasuke. Mereka duduk di atas bantal duduk, di antara meja pendek yang berada di tengah kamar Sasuke.

"Jadi berapa lama Paman dan bibi Mikoto akan menginap?" Tanya Sakura sambil memainkan rambut _pink _nya.

"Seminggu, mereka ingin menemani Nii-san sebentar," Jawab Sasuke.

"Sejak Itachi-nii pergi rasanya rumah ini makin sepi," Sakura menghela nafas.

"Bukannya kamu senang karena tidak ada yang mengusilimu lagi?"

"Itu benar, tapi tetap saja aku merasa kesepian," Ucap Sakura sambil menghela napas. "Itachi-nii memang sering mengusiliku, kamu ingat saat aku ulang tahun dua tahun lalu?"

"Maksudmu bencana lumpur itu?"

"Iya benar itu!" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang tinggi. "Aku kesal sekali, aku sudah merias wajah, rambut dan mengenakan baju baru. Itachi-nii datang dari arah belakang dan menyiramku dengan ember yang berisi lumpur sambil berteriak 'Happy Birthday' dengan wajahnya yang tanpa dosa itu," Sakura mempraktekkan cara Itachi menyiramnya.

"Tapi kamu harusnya senang, Nii-san datang jauh–jauh dan membolos kuliah hanya untuk memberikanmu kejutan,"

"Ya aku senang, tapi gara-gara itu aku jadi takut saat hari ulang tahunku," Sakura tertawa lemas.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuke kamu sedang apa sih, sejak tadi serius menulis," Sakura melirik ke arah kertas yang sedang Sasuke tulis.

"Hn,"

"Ck, jangan 'Hn' terus," Sakura melihat kertas yang sedang di tulis Sasuke. "Sasuke, apa kamu serius?" Pipi Sakura menempel di atas permukaan meja.

"Aku serius," ucap Sasuke sambil menulis. Sasuke menulis selembaran pendaftaran klub anggota baru.

"Apa sebaiknya tidak izin dulu dengan bibi Mikoto?" Sakura menatap ke arah kertas pendaftaran. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia tetap menulis.

"Sakura, kamu tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam," Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura sambil mengetuk jidat Sakura menggunakan pulpennya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," ucap Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku serius, ini sudah malam." Mata Sasuke beralih menatap Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menginap?" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak boleh," jawab sasuke sedikit ketus.

"Heh? Kenapa?" wajah Sakura terlihat kecewa "Aku ingin bermain dengan Sasuke,"

"Pulang," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak," bantah Sakura, Sakura sedikit menaikan nada suaranya. "Sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengan Sasuke,"

"Kita bukan anak kecil lagi Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan tertawa kecil.

"Aku tau, tapi akhir-akhir ini seperti Sasuke semakin jauh,"

"Jauh bagaimana? Rumah kita bersebelahan,"

"Bukan itu maksudku, dulu kita selalu bersama. Dulu Sasuke selalu main ke rumah, selalu mendengarkan apa yang ingin aku katakan, tapi sekarang aku merasa Sasuke berubah," Sasuke terdiam. Benar yang dikatakan Sakura, dulu dia selalu datang ke rumah Sakura hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Aku merasa Sasuke seperti menjauhiku. " ucap Sakura dengan sedih.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," Sasuke kembali meyakinkan Sakura. "Bukankah wajar kalau kita tidak dekat seperti dulu? Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, aku laki-laki dan kamu perempuan,"

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Percuma menjelaskannya, suatu saat kamu akan mengerti,"

Sakura terdiam, Sakura tidak puas dengan penjelasan Sasuke yang menurutnya sulit untuk dimengerti pikirannya. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura, wajah Sakura terlihat sedih. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kalau aku benar menjauhimu, tidak mungkin kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama dan pulang bersama, dan juga tidak mungkin kamu ada di sini sekarang kalau itu memang benar,"

"Iya," Sakura menghela nafas, dia sebaiknya berhenti berdebat dengan Sasuke. Sakura tidak mau kalau berakhir dengan pertengkaran. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?" tanya sasuke bingung.

"Apa aku boleh menginap?"

"Tidak,"

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku sudah minta izin dengan Itachi nii-san kalau aku akan tidur di kamarnya,"

"Kenapa di kamar Nii-san?" Sasuke menatap mata Sakura, dia terlihat tidak senang.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidur di sini saja, di kamarku," ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah. "Tentu saja aku yang akan tidur di kamar Nii-san,"

"Kenapa tidak aku saja yang tidur di sana?"

"Tidak boleh, pokoknya tidak boleh. Tidur saja di sini, di kamarku"

"Baiklah, berarti aku boleh menginap kan?"

"Huh?"

"Tadi Sasuke menyuruhku tidur di kamarmu, berarti aku boleh menginap," Sakura tertawa puas.

Sasuke memijat-mijat pelipisnya, ini pertama kalinya dia merasa dikelabui oleh Sakura. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura, dia tersenyum kecil melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya senang. Kali ini saja dia mengalah dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan di luar?" Sakura menatap sasuke dengan antusias.

"Masak saja disini," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Heh? sekali-kali kita makan di luar," Sakura ikut bangkit lalu menarik tangan Sasuke. "Yuk," Sakura tersenyum lebar menunjukan giginya. Sasuke dengan pasrah mengikuti Sakura dari belakang, tangan mereka masih saling bergandengan. Mereka berkeliling mencari tempat makan yang akan mereka kunjungi.

.

**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo**

.

Bunga sakura atau yang dikenal juga dengan _cherry blossoms_ bermekaran dengan indah di setiap tangkai pohonnya menghiasi sepanjang perjalanan. Udara di musin semi yang sejuk. Langkah Sakura yang tadinya imbang dengan langkah kaki Sasuke perlahan semakin pelan. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat sadar tepat di sebelah kiri mereka berdua terlihat segerombolan siswi sekolah mereka, wajah mereka sangat antusias ketika Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke!" Mereka berteriak dan juga melompat-lompat senang. Kejadian ini bukan yang pertama bagi Sakura, kejadian seperti ini sudah terjadi ketika mereka mulai masuk menjadi siswa baru di sini. Sakura yakin bahkan Senpai* mereka juga ikut di dalam gerombolan itu karena Sasuke.

_Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke terus! Mereka sok akrab dengan Sasuke! _Sakura mendengus kesal, dia menutup telinga kirinya karena jeritan mereka yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Sakura kesal. Tentu saja, sebelumnya hanya dia perempuan semumuran dengan Sasuke yang memanggilnya seperti itu dan juga hanya dia perempuan seumuran yang bisa melihat Sasuke. Sakura tidak suka mereka memanggil Sasuke seperti itu.

_Uchiha! Panggil Sasuke dengan Uchiha! _Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Dia ingin sekali menjeritkan isi otaknya itu, tapi dia tidak mau mencari masalah. Dan lagi, jika dia mencari masalah dengan perempuan-perempuan itu Sasuke pasti akan terlibat.

Sasuke berpaling, melihat Sakura yang tidak lagi mengikutinya. Segera Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura yang tertunduk, dia meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sakura terlihat kaget, Sakura menganggkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Ayo Sakura," Sasuke menarik Sakura, membuat Sakura hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Melihat Sasuke dan Sakura sangat dekat, teriakan dari segerombolan perempuan tadi berhenti dan berubah menjadi bisikan.

"Dia lagi, siapanya Sasuke sih?" ucap salah satu perempuan dengan nada meremehkan.

"Dia teman semasa kecil Sasuke-kun,"

"Teman semasa kecilnya? Dia terlihat seperti kekasih Sasuke. Menyebalkan."

"Iya, dia memang selalu dengan Sasuke. Kasihan Sasuke,"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kalau seperti itu terus, dia hanya membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mendapatkan kekasih,"

Kata-kata sindiran dari perempuan-perempuan itu terus berlanjut, Sakura dapat mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Sakura mengakui kalau yang di katakan meraka itu benar, tidak bisa selamanya mereka bersama selamanya seperti ini. Sejak mereka saling kenal, mereka selalu bersama, saling melengkapi, saling berbagi kasih sayang dan juga mereka membuat janji kalau mereka akan selalu bersama.

Sakura juga tau, kalau janji yang mereka buat itu hanya janji anak-anak, tidak mungkin janji itu harus terjadi. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini Sakura mulai lupa dengan perasaannya dulu yang dia punya untuk Sasuke. Sakura merasa belakangan ini rasa yang dia punya adalah rasa takut dan khawatir, dia tidak tau kenapa bisa memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Yang dia tau dan yang dia mau hanyalah bersama Sasuke seperti ini. Hanya dia yang boleh dekat dengan Sasuke. Mungkin pemikiran seperti itu terlihat egois.

Pandangannya beralih pada tangannya dan tangan Sasuke yang saling bertautan. _Apakah suatu saat tangan yang aku genggam ini tidak bisa lagi ku genggam?_ Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke lepas dari genggaman Sakura sedikit demi sedikit, membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Sakura?" Sasuke menatap bingung pada Sakura. Tanpa Sakura sadari mereka sudah berada di tempat loker sepatu.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke, aku hanya sedikit melamun," Segera Sakura membuka sepatunya, menggambil sepatunya dan menuju loker sepatunya untuk menukar sepatunya dengan sepatu dalam ruangan. Saat hendak mengambil sepatu dalam, Secarik surat berada di atasnya. Sakura mengambil surat itu, tidak ada nama pengirim. Dia menghela nafas, lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan surat cinta, Sasuke pasti tidak suka. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke sedang sibuk mengenakan sepatunya, segera Sakura menyimpan surat ke dalam tasnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Sakura,"

"Sasuke aku ke kelas duluan ya," Sakura berlari kecil, dia melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke.

.

.

Waktu sekolah sudah berakhir. Suara riuh di kelas perlahan semakin berkurang karena semuanya sudah keluar dari ruang kelas. Sakura masih terduduk menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya, kertas yang berada di dalam surat tadi pagi. Saat dia melihat surat itu sebelum di buka dia yakin kalau itu adalah surat cinta, tapi saat dia melihat isi dari surat itu dia mulai bingung. Sakura berpikir, mungkin ini hanya lelucon dari fans Sasuke yang tidak suka kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Di dalam surat itu tertulis 9x7i3(3x-7u).

_Soal matematika?_ Terlihat mudah tapi Sakura tidak mengerti. Sakura pintar dalam segala pelajaran terkecuali matematika. Sakura menyerah, dia meletakan kepalanya di atas meja. Awalnya dia senang mendapatkan surat ini, mengingat saat dia mendapatkan surat cinta Sasuke selalu mengambil surat itu darinya. Sakura menebak-nebak apa isi di dalam suratnya, puisi? Atau pantun tentang cinta? Tapi dia tidak pernah menduga isinya seperti ini.

Haruskah dia meminta bantuan Sasuke? Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia tidak mau meminta bantuan Sasuke. _Itachi-nii?_ Mungkin dia harus menanyakan Itachi, tapi tidak ada jaminan kalau Itachi akan memberi tau Sasuke.

Meminta bantuan yang lain? Tidak. Perempuan di sini, bisa dibilang tidak menyukai Sakura. Seperti kejadian tadi pagi, mereka seprti itu karena Sakura dekat dengan Sasuke. Begitu juga sebaliknya, laki-laki di sini kebanyakan tidak suka dengan Sasuke karena dekat dengan Sakura. Konyol? Mungkin. Sakura saja sampai tertawa jika memikirkannya. Dia tidak menginginkan kepopuleran, sejak dia dan Sasuke masuk ke sekolah ini entah kenapa semuanya sudah seperti ini. Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Dia membalik kertas itu, di belakangnya terdapat inisial 'A.S' sepertinya nama si pengirim surat. Sakura memasukkan kembali surat itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Sakura," Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke memanggilnya, Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Sasuke, kamu sudah lama di situ?" Sakura mengambil tasnya, berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn," Tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi tataan menginterogasi. "Apa tadi?"

"Huh?"

"Tadi yang kamu pegang, ada di dalam tasmu," Sasuke menunjuk tas Sakura.

"Oh itu… Itu tadi,"

"Ada yang kamu sembunyikan dariku?" Tanya Sasuke curiga, dia menatap Sakura yang sedang memainkan kedua telunjuknya. "Sejak tadi pagi kamu aneh, tidak biasanya kamu ke kelas duluan."

"Aku hanya sedang terburu-buru, umm.. aku belum mengerjakan tugas jadi aku duluan ke kelas," Sakura bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar cepat, dia takut Sasuke akan mengetahui kebohongannya. Sasuke bisa dengan mudah mengetahui kalau Sakura sedang berbohong.

"Ah! Sasuke ayo kita pulang," Sasuke menghela nafas, sepertinya sakura sekarang mulai tertutup dengannya, buktinya sekarang Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan dan wajahnya terlihat panik tetapi mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum. Tangan Sasuke meraih kepala Sakura dan mengacak-acak rambut sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini, aku sudah bergabung dengan team basket,"

"Kamu sudah bergabung?! Kenapa tidak bilang dulu dengan bibi Mikoto?" Sakura menatap khawatir.

"Sakura berjanjilah padaku, jangan katakan masalah ini pada Kaa-san," Sasuke mengelus pelan kepala Sakura.

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kamu memberitahu Kaa-san tentang ini, aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi." ucap Sasuke dengan suara mengancam. Sakura diam membeku, hal yang paling dia takutkan yaitu tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia paling tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"Kamu bisa pulang duluan, bye." Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Sakura khawatir kejadian dulu akan terulang lagi, kejadian Sasuke terbaring lemas tidak berdaya saat dirawat di rumah sakit.

.

**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo**

.

Sakura berada di dalam kamarnya, dia duduk di kursi belajarnya yang di depannya terdapat jendela. Dari jendela itu dia bisa melihat pagar yang memisahkan kedua rumah, rumahnya dan rumah Sasuke. Sakura menatap malas ke arah luar jendela, dia ingin datang ke rumah Sasuke, tapi dia tidak memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk pergi. Sakura menghela nafas. Dia merasakan khawatir terus menerus dengan keadaan Sasuke dan tadi Sasuke sudah bergabung dengan team basket, membuat Sakura semakin khawatir ingin melihatnya.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura mendengar suara ibunya. Segera Sakura keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa Kaa-chan?" Sakura melihat ibunya membawa nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Antarkan ini untuk Sasuke, dia kan sedang sendirian di rumah." Sakura tersenyum lebar, mengambil nampan dari tangan ibunya.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali Sakura?" Tanya Ibunya yang bingung.

"A-aku hanya bosan di rumah," ibunya tersenyum seperti senyuman nakal.

"Kaa-chan tau, kamu kangen Sasuke ya?"

"Kaa-chan jangan aneh deh!" Sakura berlari dan segera menuju rumah Sasuke. Dengan begini dia ada alasan untuk mengunjungi Sasuke.

Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke, tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Sakura yakin tadi dia melihat Sasuke pulang dari jendela kamarnya. Sakura membuka pintu rumah Sasuke, terkejut karena pintunya tidak terkunci. Sakura menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke yang baring di lantai, dia segera meletakan nampan makanan di atas meja kamar Sasuke. Sakura berusaha membangkitkan Sasuke dan berusaha membawanya ke atas kasur.

Sasuke yang tersadar melihat wajah panik Sakura. Sasuke merasakan sakit dijantungnya, jantungnya terasa sangat sakit. Dia memegang dadanya."Aku hanya butuh istirahat,"

"Ini pasti karena kamu terlalu memaksakan diri," Sasuke terdiam. "Sudahku bilang aku tidak mau kamu bergabung dengan klub basket," Ucap Sakura, Sasuke tertidur lemas di atas kasur.

"Diam," Sakura menyentuh rambut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau kamu sampai sakit parah,"

"Diam!" Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Sakura yang menyentuh rambutnya. "Kamu bukan siapa-siapa jadi diam!"

"Tapi-"

"Jangan membuatku semakin pusing Sakura. Kamu bukan siapa-siapa, apa kamu pikir kita masih memainkan peran pemilik dan peliharaan? Jangan bercanda," Ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal. "Kamu tidak tau apa-apa tentangku, aku ingin menjadi kuat dan menjadi normal seperti yang lainnya,"

"Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu," Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Sedih, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, dia hanya tidak mau melihat Sasuke tidak berdaya seperti ini. Dia terduduk di samping kasur Sasuke. "Tapi kamu normal Sasuke dan kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini,"

"Kenapa? Karena aku sakit?"

"Sasuke…"

"Kamu tidak tau bagaimana rasanya. Sejak dulu aku seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa berjalan," Sasuke menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar, matanya begitu tajam. "Memiliki penyakit seperti ini, entah berapa hari lagi aku akan bertahan,"

"Sasuke jangan bicara seperti itu!" Sakura menjerit kecil, mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke, dia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar itu. Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa khawatir darimu," Lagi-lagi Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura. "Sekarang kamu pulang, aku ingin sendiri,"

Sakura terdiam, menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Sifat Sasuke yang seperti ini tidak pernah dia ketahui. Apakah dia melukai perasaan Sasuke karena tidak pernah mendukung keputusan Sasuke yang ikut dengan klub basket? Atau ini karena dia tidak bisa memahami apa yang Sasuke rasakan sejak dulu?

"Maafkan aku Sasuke," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Seandainya saja penyakit Sasuke bisa aku beli, aku akan membelinya berapapun harganya. Aku akan membelinya agar hilang dari tubuh Sasuke dan agar aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit itu juga ada di tubuhku. Seandainya yang sakit itu aku, bukan Sasuke." Sakura melangkah menjauhi Sasuke.

"Kalau kamu bisa membelinya, tidak akan aku biarkan terjadi," Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, menghentikan langkah Sakura. "Maaf karena aku kasar, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, Sakura."

"Jangan marah padaku, Sasuke." Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, Sasuke mendengar suara isakan kecil.

"Aku sedang lelah, jadi aku bicara hal-hal seperti ini, maafkan aku Sakura." Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk memaafkan Sasuke.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bicara, mereka hanya terdiam. Sakura bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Sasuke. Lama mereka saling berpelukan.

"Sasuke bau keringat," ucap Sakura, Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Iya tentu saja aku belum mandi," Sasuke memandang ke arah lain, membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku suka," perkataan Sakura membuat wajah Sasuke memerah, Sasuke menutup wajahnyanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sakura, jangan bicara seperti itu dengan laki-laki lain, mengerti?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Wajah Sakura terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Kamu tidak pernah tau apa yang akan laki-laki lain lakukan jika mereka mendengar kamu berkata seperti itu," Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut _pink _Sakura. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, dia tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa tubuhmu benar-benar tidak apa?" Sasuke mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu makan dulu ini, Kaa-san membuatkannya untukmu." Sakura tersenyum, membantu Sasuke untuk duduk. "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi." Sakura segera meninggalkan Sasuke dikamarnya.

Sasuke berada dikamarnya sendirian, dia menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit dan tubuhnya sulit untuk menggerakan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat yang banyak dan sulit untuk bernafas. Dia menatap kosong ke arah kamarnya, dia terduduk lemas. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, tapi dia enggan untuk teriak kesakitan, itu hanya membuat gadis berambut _pink_ kesayangannya khawatir. Sasuke berusaha menahan dan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengingat kejadian kemarin saat pulang dari makan bersama Sakura, dia tersenyum kecil ketika mengingatnya.

.

Malam itu Sakura tertidur di tempat makan karena mereka terlalu lama berbincang dan mereka berbincang sampai larut malam. Sasuke menatap wajah tidur Sakura sejak tadi, dia tidak pernah bosan menatap teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Permisi tuan, sebentar lagi kami mau tutup," Pelayan rumah makan datang mendekati mereka. Sasuke mengangguk kepada pelayan rumah makan.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura dipunggungnya, dan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Selama perjalanan pulang Sakura mengigau kecil, kebanyakan memanggil nama Sasuke dan terkadang mengutuk nama Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah terlalu banyak membuat Sakura kesal. Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar igauan Sakura. Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya, ya tentu saja dia tidak mau Sakura tidur di kasur Itachi, terdengar seperti anak kecil tapi itulah sikap posesif Sasuke yang tidak pernah Sakura sadari. Sasuke ingin Sakura hanya untuknya, Sasuke ingin dia yang selalu ada di dalam kehidupan sehari –harinya.

Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Sakura di atas kasurnya, rambut sakura ia rapihkan agar dia dapat melihat wajah Sakura. Sejak dia pindah ke sini dan bertemu Sakura, dia merasa kembali hidup, Sakura lah penyemangat hidupnya. Sakura yang selalu menghiburnya, membuanya tertawa, menunjukannya tempat-tempat yang indah. Dia sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukannya dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke, jangan pergi," Sakura ngembali mengigau, suaranya terdengar sedih. Sasuke mendekatkan diri, dia mengecup kening Sakura cukup lama, menatap wajah Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana Sakura, aku akan sembuh dari penyakit ini," Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura sangat erat dan semakin erat, dadanya mulai terasa sesak dan tubhnya mulai terasa lelah, mungkin karena dia menggendong Sakura pikirnya. Dia tidak boleh terlalu cape dan tidak boleh membawa beban.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi Sakura, aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa di sini denganmu."

"Sakura, aku takut kehilanganmu dalam tidur panjangku, aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi dan yang hanya bisaku lihat hanyalah kegelaman yang panjang." Sasuke masih memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Aku ingin menjagamu di sini, di dunia ini. Aku tidak ingin kamu dekat dengan laki-laki lain, aku tidak ingin kamu mendapatkan surat cinta, tapi apakah aku bisa berada disisimu?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah Sakura.

"Biarkan aku menjadi seperti laki-laki normal lainnya untuk sisa hidupku bersamamu Sakura,"

.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghentikan dirinya untuk mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Mengingatnya semakin membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Dia tidak memiliki selera untuk makan, memutuskan untuk bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya, tapi tubuhnya terasa berat dan tidak dapat digerakkan.

"Sasuke, kamu kenapa?" Sakura berada dihadapan Sasuke, dengan cepat dia menopang tubuh Sasuke yang hamper jatuh. "Sasuke!" Sakura menjerit kaget.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Aku akan membantumu ke atas kasur,"

"Tapi aku belum mandi,"

"Tidak perlu mandi, kamu harus istirahat. Aku tidak peduli kamu bau atau penuh dengan keringat, sekarang kamu harus istirahat." Sakura merebahkan tubuh Sasuke. "Aku akan membawakan pakaian gantimu," Mata Sasuke melemah, matanya sangat berat. Sasuke memandang punggung Sakura yang sedang mengambil pakaian gantinya di lemari. Perlahan matanya mulai tertutup, kegelapan mulai menyelimutinya.

"Sasuke?"

.

**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo**

**TBC?**

.

**BBA (Basa Basi Author)**

**Hallo lama tak berjumpa *plak* seperti biasa author yang satu ini emang suka bikin readernya nunggu terlalu lama. Maaf ya maaf T_T **

**Terlalu banyak kesibukan dan juga semester ini kuliah berasa berat banget, mungkin efek semester tua kali ya? hahaha.. curhat dikit ga apa-apa ya :v **

**Semoga tahun depan lulus kuliah! hhahaha..**

**oh iya, aku mau jawab beberapa yang tanya tanya nih di review :3 sedikit aja ya, soalnya ini udah tengah malam aku ngetik ini hehehe.. :***

**eits sebelum itu, aku mau promo Wattpad aku nih, tau kan Wattpad apa? sama kayak fanfic gini, tapi di situ aku nulis novel ori aku loooh, tapi belum kelar sih, aku butuh kritik dan sarannya di sana, soalnya klo mau posting di sini agak bingung sih klo bukan fanfic fandom :3 siapapun yang punya akun Wattpad, atau nulis juga di sana bisa kirim pesan ke aku ya di sini atau kirim pesan di fb maupun twitter juga gpp :* thx~**

**nah lanjut aku jawab review yaa~**

Wkldsklfd : Kenapa aku mikir kalo endingnya bakalan angst ya garagara jantung sasuke lemah?:))

Me : endingnya ya hehehe *evil smile* we'll see, angst atau bukan :3 thx :*

Guest : Judulnya artinya apa ?

Me : Anata ga hajimete de saigo yo itu artinya kaulah yang pertama dan terakhir :'( seperti itulah..

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT :**

alien, hanazono yuri, Wkldsklfd, Jeremy Liaz Toner, cherryl sasa, Guest, Y.O.G, Luca Marvell, aitara fuyuharu, sahwachan, Younha RyotaSmile, DiRa-cchi 7ack, Sabila Foster, Manda Vvidenarint, YashiUchiHatake, .39, Kleopatra-chan, Herawaty659, Annis874, Nayla Haruno, silva

.

**DAN TERIMA KASIH UNTUK FAVs dan FOLLOWs nya!**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo © Chinatsu Ayana**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Family, Romance**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, TYPO, SINETRON,OOT, BIKIN BOSAN, DLL**

.

"Tidak perlu mandi, kamu harus istirahat. Aku tidak peduli kamu bau atau penuh dengan keringat, sekarang kamu harus istirahat."

"Aku akan membawakan pakaian gantimu,"

"Sasuke?"

.

Chapter 4

.

Sakura memanggil Sasuke berkali-kali, tapi Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban. Sakura dengan cepat mendekati Sasuke yang terbaring di atas kasurnya. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat pucat, tubuhnya tidak kunjung berhenti mengeluarkan keringat. Sakura menempelkan kupingnya di dada bidang Sasuke, mencoba mendengar detak jantung Sasuke, detak jantungnya terdengar pelan. Sakura mencoba untuk tidak panik, sebelumnya Sasuke juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Sasuke," Dia kembali memanggil nama Sasuke dan akhirnya sedikit mendapat respon, Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya dan memberikan senyuman kecil. Melihatnya membuat Sakura sedikit lega. Tangan Sasuke meraih rambut Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Sasuke selalu menggucapkan kalimat itu untuk membuat Sakura tenang. Sasuke kembali memenjamkan matanya.

Melihat Sasuke kembali tertidur, Sakura mengambil handuk dan wadah dengan berisi air untuk membasuh permukaan tubuh Sasuke. tentu saja tidak semua, hanya bagian atas tubuh Sasuke. Dia kembali ke kamar Sasuke. Perlahan membuka baju seragam Sasuke. Sakura tidak malu untuk melihat tubuh Sasuke, sebelumnya dia sudah sering mengurus Sasuke saat sakit. Sakura mengelap tubuh Sasuke dengan handuk basah, dia melakukannya dengan perlahan agar Sasuke tidak terganggu dan tidak bangun.

Sakura sedikit tertawa, dia teringat dengan masa kecilnya, saat mereka bermain sebagai majikan dan peliharaan. Sasuke menjadi peliharaan Sakura karena dia mirip dengan Taka, ayam kesayangannya. kalau diingat kembali dia banyak membuat janji dengan Sasuke. Janji untuk selalu bermain bersama dan janji Sasuke yang tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura selamanya. Janji itu terdengar mustahil dan tidak mungkin terwujud sekarang, dengan kondisi Sasuke seperti ini, tapi Sakura tidak patah semangat, sekecil apapun kemungkinan Sasuke bertahan dia akan bersama dengan Sasuke selamanya.

"Walau Sasuke tidak ada, aku akan selalu bersamamu bagaimana pun caranya," Sakura menggumam kecil saat mengelap tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura kembali teringat saat dia berjanji dengan Sasuke dia melakukan hal aneh, segel janji. Segel janji dengan cara berciuman. Wajah Sakura memerah mengingat hal itu. _Berarti itu adalah ciuman pertamaku dengan Sasuke?!_ pikirnya, dia tidak pernah memikirkan kejadian itu sebelumnya.

Sakura memakaikan pakaian ganti Sasuke, memasang kancingnya satu per satu. Sakura kembali memandang Sasuke, dia tidak pernah bosan memandang wajahnya. Setiap memandang wajah Sasuke, Sakura selalu merasakan hal aneh dengan dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat dan wajahya sedikit memanas, demam? Entahlah, Sakura juga tidak yakin kenapa dia seperti ini. Sakura melangkah naik ke atas kasur Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bantal sebelah Sasuke, membuat posisinya nyaman di samping Sasuke.

Sakura sangat bingung, haruskah dia bilang dengan bibi Mikoto kalau Sasuke ikut klub basket di sekolahnya? atau dia diam saja. Dia khawatir penyakit Sasuke akan bertambah parah, tetapi kemarin Sasuke mengancamnya untuk tidak memberi tau bibi Mikoto. Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Haruskah dia bilang dengan Itachi?

Sakura pergi keluar dari kamar Sasuke, menuju ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa. Sakura mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Itachi.

"_Sakura? tumben sekali kamu menghubungiku,"_ Suara Itachi terdengar dari sebrang telepon.

"Nii-san, aku bingung. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, Sasuke sedang sakit."

"_Sakit?! kenapa kamu tidak cepat menghubungiku, aku akan bilang dengan-"_

"Jangan Nii-san! Aku mohon ini hanya antara kita berdua, jangan katakan pada bibi, kalau Sasuke tau dia tidak mau bicara denganku lagi," ucap Sakura dengan nada suara bergetar seakan ingin menangis.

"_Baiklah, tapi aku harus bagaimana Sakura? Kalau tidak cepat ditangani nanti bertambah parah," _

Sakura terdiam, dia kebingungan. Haruskah dia mementingkan keegoisannya agar Sasuke tidak marah dengannya, atau menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"_Sakura, aku akan bicara dengan orangtuaku besok. Aku juga pasti akan bicara dengan Sasuke,"_

"Baiklah Nii-san," Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain, dia tidak ingin Sasuke jatuh sakit dan bertambah parah. Dia menutup teleponnya dengan Itachi.

.

**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo**

.

Sakura berlari dengan kencang, seragam sekolanya berantakan terkena angin. Dia tetap berlari walau nafasnya sudah tidak kuat lagi, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat ke arahnya. Dia terus mengucapkan maaf kepada orang yang dia tabrak saat berlari. Dia tidak bisa berhenti walaupun dia mau, dia baru saja mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Itachi kalau sasuke sudah sadar. Hari ini adalah hari ke tiga setelah Sasuke masuk ke Rumah Sakit. Orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi pulang ke rumah keesokan harinya setelah Sakura menghubungi Itachi dan kemudian membawa Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Kejadian itu membuat Sakura menangis terus menerus, dia juga dimarahi oleh Mikoto tentang Sasuke yang masuk ke Team Basket sekolah, Mikoto sangat kecewa kenapa Sakura tidak memberitahu hal itu. Sakura menangis dipelukan Mikoto sambil terus menerus meminta maaf kepadanya.

Sakura bergegas memasuki rumah sakit, menghiraukan teguran suster yang melarangnya berlari di dalam rumah sakit. Sampai di depan kamar Sasuke, dia berhenti sejenak menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Sakura berpikir apa yang harus dia ucapkan kepada Sasuke, apa Sasuke akan marah padanya atau tidak, atau wajah apa yang harus dia tunjukkan kepada Sasuke dengan hatinya yang sedang kacau ini. Senang, sedih, gelisah, khawatir dan takut semuanya menjadi satu. Membulatkan tekat untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, dia langsung dapat melihat Itachi yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke, Itachi tersenyum dan bangkit menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Masuklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua," Itachi berbisik, menepuk kepala Sakura dan pergi berlalu.

Sakura dengan takut mendekati Sasuke, dia tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke. Dia merasakan Sasuke sedang menatapnya dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"S-sasuke, aku minta maaf." Hanya itu perkataan yang terlintas dibenak Sakura. Lama tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke, dia hanya bisa menunduk. Setelah beberapa saat dia mendengar suara tertawa kecil, Sakura kaget dan spontan melihat Sasuke yang menahan tawa dengan memegangi perutnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Jangan memasang raut wajah seperti itu Sakura,"

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Nii-san, kamu tidak perlu merasah bersalah atau sedih. Kamu sudah membuat keputusan yang baik," Sasuke mengelus-elus kepala Sakura, menenangkan Sakura yang tubuhnya bergetar menahan sedih.

"Aku pikir kamu akan marah padaku," Suara sakura bergetar. Sasuke meraih Sakura, memeluknya dengan erat sambil tetap mengelus kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku kasar denganmu Sakura, aku mengakui kalau yangku lakukan sangat egois. Menempatkanmu dalam posisi yang sulit," Sakura menggelangkan kepalanya menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke.

"Sasuke tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku salah karena tidak mengerti perasaanmu,"

"Tentu saja kamu tidak mengerti, kamu masih kecil,"

"Apa?! Aku sudah dewasa, memang apa hubungannya dengan perasaanmu?"

"Lihat kan? Tentu saja ada hubungannya tapi kamu tidak mengerti," Sasuke menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu dengan normal. Maka dari itu aku mengambil keputusan sendiri yang aku pikir itu akan membuatmu tidak mencemaskanku lagi, tapi aku salah. Sekarang yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, kamu jadi sangat mengkhawatirkan, maaf Sakura." ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedih, dia menyesal dengan tindakannya.

"Ya, memang yang Sasuke lakukan itu egois. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa berpikir dengan cara itu membuatku tidak khawatir," Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan serius. "Bukankah mengkhawatirkan orang yang aku sayangi itu wajar?"

"Aku khawatir bukan karena Sasuke sakit, tapi karena aku sayang Sasuke, dasar bodoh!"

"S-sayang?!" Sasuke kaget dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Benar! dan kalau Sasuke tetap melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu seperti ini lagi aku tidak akan menyayangi Sasuke lagi, mengerti?"

"I-iya aku mengerti, tapi … Sayang?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Sasuke, Aku malu mengatakannya," Wajah Sakura memerah disusul dengan Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya.

"Tapi yang kamu maksud sayang itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kubilang jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku belum selesai," Sakura mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan," Sasuke mengelus pipinya karena kesakitan.

"Saat kita berkenalan, aku sangat senang. Karena aku tidak memiliki teman, aku sangat sulit mencari teman. Tapi teman baruku yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini sangat aneh karena dia tidak bersekolah, dia juga tidak boleh berlari dan tidak boleh pergi terlalu jauh. Aku sangat heran karena yang seumuran denganku tidak ada yang seperti itu."

"Setelah kamu masuk ke rumah sakit, aku sangat takut, aku sangat sangat takut Sasuke. Wajahmu sangat pucat, ada banyak ditubuhmu. Aku sangat takut kamu akan pergi juga seperti Taka. Setelah itu aku tau semua tentang Sasuke dari bibi, dan aku mulai mengatasi sedikit demi sedikit rasa takutku. Pasti rasa takutku tidak ada apa-apanya dengan rasa takut Sasuke, dan-"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir Sasuke tidak normal, aku tidak pernah berpikir Sasuke punya penyakit parah, aku selalu berpikir Sasuke memiliki kelebihan yang orang lain tidak punya. Tapi Sasuke selalu saja mengatakan kalau kamu penyakitan dan itu membuatku sedih,"

"Pokoknya apapun yang Sasuke miliki aku tidak peduli, yang aku minta cuma-" Sakura menjeda perkataannya dan melanjutkannya lagi.

"Sasuke tetap ada disini dengan Sakura, jangan pergi kemana-mana Sasuke. Ingat kamu punya janji dan kamu adalah peliharaanku," Sakura memeluk Sasuke lagi, sangat erat.

"Janji itu lagi," Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itu yang bisa aku andalkan, hanya itu alasan agar Sasuke tetap disini," Ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan.

Dia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, dia mencoba menjadi kuat agar Sasuke bisa bergantung padanya, itu yang dia putuskan sekarang. Dia tidak mau menjadi gadis yang cengeng lagi dan selalu bergantung pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya kata-kata yang dia ucapkan itu lebih untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Sakura tidak peduli lagi dengan perkataan orang tentang dirinya yang selalu bersama Sasuke, mereka tidak tau apapun, abaikan saja mereka. Sekarang Sakura bertekat akan menjadi penyemangat Sasuke, sebagai orang yang bisa Sasuke andalkan kapanpun itu. Dia tidak tau apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, yang dia tau Sasuke sangat menderita karena penyakitnya, menderita batin dan fisiknya. Dia akan berusaha agar Sasuke bahagia dengan kehidupannya, dan dia akan berusaha agar kematian tidak membawa Sasuke pergi dari sisinya.

.

**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo**

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian memalukan itu, ya bagi Sakura sangat memalukan. Setelah hari itu dia tidak mengunjungi Sasuke lagi. Dia sangat malu untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sakura menyesal mengatakan kalau dia sayang dengan Sasuke, yang dia katakan itu seperti pernyataan cinta. Sasuke selalu mengirim email, menanyakan apa yang Sakura maksud dengan'sayang' dan Sakura tidak tau harus membalas apa. Sakura sendiri belum yakin dengan perasaan yang dia rasakan sekarang, perutnya seperti banyak kupu-kupu di dalamnya yang menggelitik, dadanya terasa sesak dan berdebar.

_Kenapa Sasuke sangat penasaran sih! _Sakura memukul-mukul bantalnya dan menjerit kecil melampiaskan rasa kesal dan malunya.

_Kudengar Sasuke keluar dai rumah sakit hari ini._ Sakura mencuri pandang dari balik jendela kamarnya, belum ada tanda keluarga Uchiha telah kembali ke rumah. Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ini pertama kali selama mengenal Sasuke dia tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

Telinga Sakura mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya, dia beranjak mendekati pintu dan membuka. Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya. Sakura menjerit kaget, tidak menyangka ada Sasuke. Dia heran kenapa Sasuke ada di sini, bukankah mobil yang menjemputnya tadi pagi belum datang?

"Jangan kaget seperti itu, aku pulang menggunakan taxi," Sasuke menepuk pelan kedua pipi Sakura dengan tangannya. Membuat spontan Sakura mundur beberapa langkah menjauhinya.

"Kenapa tidak membalas emailku, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan serius.

"A-aku tidak tau kalau kamu mengirim email," Sakura mengalihkan padangannya ke arah lain.

"Dan kenapa kamu tidak menjemputku di rumah Sakit?"

"Dimana Paman, Bibi dan Nii-san?" Tanya Sakura, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka sedang mampir ke apotik," Ucap Sasuke dengan Singkat.

"Kenapa tidak menjemputku?" Sasuke menanyakan hal yang sama lagi, membuat Sakura mencari alasan lain.

"Aku tadi sedang sibuk,"

Hening. Sakura hanya sibuk berpikir untuk tidak berhadapan dengan Sasuke lebih lama lagi, karena dia belum pasti dengan perasaannya.

"Lalu kamu membiarkanku berdiri terus? tidak memintaku untuk masuk?" Tanya Sasuke, lebih tepatnya meminta Sakura untuk mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Masuk kemana?"

"Kamarmu tentu saja,"

"Kita ke ruang tamu saja," Sakura mengandeng tangan Sasuke, berusaha menarik Sasuke menjauh dari kamarnya. Tapi tenaga Sasuke lebih besar darinya, Sasuke tetap berdiri tidak berkutik di hadapan kamar Sakura.

"Tidak enak, ada Bibi di yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu,"

Mau tidak mau Sakura mempersilahkan masuk Sasuke, dia tidak mau hanya berdua dengan Sasuke di dalam kamarnya. Bukan memikirkan hal yang kotor, hanya saja sejak tadi rasanya pipinya memerah. Sakura di atas kasur, Sakura meminta Sasuke duduk di kursinya. Dia tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang mau kamu bicarakan?" Sakura takut menatap langsung mata Sasuke.

_Rasanya sangat berbeda! Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa Sasuke masuk ke kamarku, tapi kenapa sekarang…?_

"Kamu harusnya sudah tau apa yang mau aku bicarakan," Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, tentang itu. I-itu hanya bercanda Sasuke, tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan."

"Bercanda? Jadi semua yang kamu katakan saat itu hanya bercanda?"

"Tidak! bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu apa maksudmu? apa kamu ingin membuat lelucon tentang itu?"

"Aku sedang tidak membuat lelucon Sasuke, hanya saja aku masih belum tau pasti."

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Maaf aku tidak mau memaksamu, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu sejak saat itu."

Sakura terdiam menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa kecil, menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa berharap banyak, kamu memang masih kecil," Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya, dia kesal dengan Sasuke yang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil terus menerus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat hendak membuka pintu kamar Sakura, padangannya menangkap sesuatu. Dia memungut kertas yang tergeletak dibawah.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"Tanya Sakura kebingungan melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah.

"Dapat dari mana kertas ini?"

"Huh?"

"Siapa yang memberikan ini?" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke, dia heran kenapa Sasuke marah. Padahal itu hanya rumus matematika konyol waktu itu.

"Aku mendapatkannya di lokerku, kenapa Sasuke?" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura sangat kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba merobek kertas itu, dia merobeknya dengan kasar dan membawanya pergi. Sakura mengikutinnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Sasuke tidak menjawab sepatah kata, dia hanya pergi menuju halaman belakang Sakura dan membuang kertas itu di tempat sampah.

"Apa kamu tidak tau maksud dari kertas itu Sakura?"

"A-aku tidak tau, sama sekali tidak tau."

"Bagus kalau begitu, kamu tidak perlu tau. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang memberi kertas itu padamu, siapapun itu aku tidak akan membiarkan dia merebut dariku." ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Merebut?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak paham maksud menghadap ke arah Sakura dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura kaget, jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dia hampir saja lompat karena kaget.

"Mungkin kamu belum tau perasaanmu untukku seperti apa, mungkin kamu masih menganggapku sebagai peliharaanmu. Aku tidak peduli hal itu."

"Sasuke… apa maksudmu?" Suara Sakura terdengar gugup.

"Sekarang aku tidak peduli tentang penyakitku atau yang kamu bilang keunikanku, yang kupedulikan sekarang hanya kamu."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu," Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke. "Bagaimana nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kesehatanmu, kamu juga harus memperdulikan kesehatanmu."Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa sebodoh ini Sakura? Apa kamu tidak mengerti maksud kalimat itu?" Dia menghela nafas, merasa tidak ada gunanya dia bicara seperti ini dengan Sakura sekarang. Padahal dia menahan rasa malunya untuk mengatakan itu, rasanya dia sudah lupa dengan diri Uchihanya karena Sakura mengatakan _sayang_ padanya.

"Aku mau pulang," ucap Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Kamu marah Sasuke?"

"Tidak bodoh!"

"Baguslah kamu bodoh Sakura, katanya orang bodoh tidak pernah kena flu," Sasuke tertawa mengejek Sakura.

.

**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo**

.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya menuju ke kelas Sasuke, menyusuri lorong yang sudah mulai ramai. Dia berjanji dngan Sasuke pada jam istirahat mereka akan makan bekal bersama, ya seperti biasanya seperti itu. Tapi beda dengan hari ini, hari ini pertama kalinya Sakura menolak untuk makan bersama Sasuke. Sasuke harus memaksa Sakura untuk makan bersamanya dan sampai mengancam Sakura, jika Sakura tidak mau makan bersama dia akan lari sampai dia lelah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura luluh. Dia menolak ajakan Sasuke, karena dia merasa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sedikit posesif dengan dirinya.

"Hai Sakura-chan," Suara lelaki di sebelahnya, lelaki itu bersama kedua temannya mendekati Sakura. Wajah yang tidak familiar bagi Sakura.

"Mau kemana Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura-chan cantik seperti biasanya ya," Sakura mundur beberapa langkah berusaha untuk tidak terlalu dekat, sepertinya mereka termasuk kelompok yang mengagumi dan menyukai Sakura.

"Ada perlu apa dengan Sakura?" Sakura dapat mendengar suara baritone yang dia kenal.

"Uchiha," Ucap salah satu lelaki tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan dan berdiri dihadapan mereka seolah menantang mereka.

"Apa kamu yang membuat surat konyol dengan menuliskan rumus matematika?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka. "Kamu tidak tau kalau dia bodoh di pelajaran matematika walaupun itu sangat mudah,"

Suasana hening sejenak, banyak siswa dan siswi yang memperhatikan mereka. Tiga lelaki itu langsung pergi dengan bergerutu tidak suka dengan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya bukan mereka," Sasuke menilangkan kedua tangannya merasa puas dengan apa yang baru dia katakan, dia menyeringai dan tertawa kecil.

Sakura menatap heran ke arah Sasuke, entah apa yang membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti ini. Sangat posesif seperti ini salah satunya. Biasanya Sasuke baru bertindak kalau ada yang memberi Sakura surat, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Sakura, Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Apa? seharusnya kamu berterima kasih," Sakura semakin heran, mungkin tidak hanya posesif, mungkin sifat Sasuke juga jadi ikut berubah menjadi aneh. Itu yang dipikirkan Sakura sejak tadi.

"Terima kasih tuan tapi kamu tidak perlu memberitahu kalau aku tidak pintar matematika," Ucap Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Itu kenyataan Sakura, atau kamu takut untuk kehilangan fansmu?"

"Sama sekali tidak takut, malah sebaliknya."

_Sepertinya ini semua karena mantra sayang yang aku ucapkan._ Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dan berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Ingat Sakura, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menahan perasaanku lagi." Mata Sakura seperti akan lompat dari tempatnya, dia kaget, sangat kaget. Dia mendorong Sasuke menjauhi dirinya.

"A-ah aku lupa, ayo kita makan siang Sasuke."

"Sakura," Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, sedikit kesal karena Sakura mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Oh iya dan jangan lupa hari ini kamu harus _check up_," Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Baiklah Sakura, kamu menang. Ayo kita makan." Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju halaman belakang Sekolah. Mengabaikan banyak tatapan tidak suka, tidak suka pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo**

.

Angin menerpa wajah Sakura, rambut _pink_ yang ia urai bergoyang ditiup angin. Sasuke mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat, keringatnya mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Suasana yang sangat nyaman, membuat Sakura mengantuk. Sakura memegang seragam Sasuke agar dia tidak terjatuh dari sepeda.

"Sasuke, mau gantian? jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," tanya Sakura yang khawatir melihat Sasuke berkeringat sangat banyak.

"Tidak perlu Sakura, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke Rumah Sakit," ucap Sasuke dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Hei kalian lagi! sudah kubilang jangan naik sepeda berdua!" Mereka tertawa mendengar polisi lokal yang sedang berpatroli, polisi itu berusaha mengejar mereka, tapi sepeda mereka terlalu cepat.

Sampai di Rumah Sakit, mereka langsung menuju ke meja resepsionis dan setelah itu mereka menuju ke ruangan Dokter yang biasa menangani Sasuke. Sakura menunggu di luar ruangan, karena Sasuke melarangnya masuk ke dalam. Sakura menunggu cukup lama.

Sejak Sasuke terakhir masuk ke Rumah Sakit, Dokter memintanya untuk _check up_ rutin setiap tiga hari sekali untuk melihat perkembangan dan kondisi jantung Sasuke. Sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan _check up_ rutin, biasanya Sasuke melakukannya dua minggu sekali atau tiga minggu sekali.

Pintu ruangan Sasuke _check up_ terbuka, Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya. Sakura dengan cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya.

"Dokter bilang keadaanku sedikit berkembang, mungkin karena aku sering bersepeda dengan membawa beban berat," Sakura mencubit perut Sasuke, Sasuke menjerit kesakitan.

"Tidak bohong kan?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong," Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Ayo, aku ingin segera pulang."

"Sekarang aku yang mengayuh sepedanya ya," Sakura tertawa kecil berlari mendahului Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke terasa sangat lelah, sepertinya dia terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaganya. Seperti yang dikatakan Dokter tadi, dia meminta Sasuke untuk tidak melakukan aktifitas terlalu berat. Jantungnya tidak akan dapat memompa darah dengan cukup, kemudian akan berakibat darah dialihkan ke bagian tubuh yang lebih penting seperti otak dan juga jantung, jadi bagian-bagian tubuh yang lain tidak mendapatkan kebutuhan darah yang cukup. Dokter juga mengatakan jika Sasuke masih memaksa, Sasuke akan kesulitan untuk melakukan aktifitas yang biasa, seperti berjalan, naik tangga atau membawa beban.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini kepada Sakura, Sakura pasti akan sedih dan khawatir. Walaupun Sakura sudah mengatakan kalau khawatir itu wajar, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak mau Sakura mengetahui ini.

"Sasuke lama sekali!" Sakura meneriaki Sasuke. Sakura sudah berada di atas sepeda. Sasuke tersenyum dan menghampiri Sakura, dia duduk di belakang Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura mengayuh sepedanya.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke tempat itu?"

"Ah maksudmu ladang bunga itu?" Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Ayo kita ke sana!" Sakura mempercepat sepedanya.

"Apa tidak berat membawaku, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak berat. Tubuhmu sangat ringan," Sakura tertawa lepas mendengar Sasuke bertanya hal itu. Berat badan Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit menurun, mungkin ini karena penyakitnya.

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya di jalan yang menanjak, dan akhirnya mereka sampai ke ladang bunga. Sudah lama dia dan Sasuke tidak ke tempat ini. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini, pohon-pohon yang mereka lalui dulu masih sama, tidak ada yang kurang dan tidak ada yang lebih.

Angin yang berlalu terdengar seperti suara nyanyian di telinga mereka, tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat favorit mereka. Sasuke turun dari sepeda, disusul dengan Sakura. Mereka berdiri diantara bunga-bunga krisan warna-warni yang tumbuh di ladang bunga.

"Ayo Sasuke," Sakura menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Sasuke, tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

"Seperti Déjà vu," Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan di belakang Sakura.

Mereka berjalan mengamati sekelilingnya, tempat ini selalu membuat Sasuke terpukau. Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura yang senang, dia sangat bahagia berada di sini sekarang. Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura dengan erat dan berhenti berjalan, membuat Sakura juga ikut berhenti. Sakura mengalihkan matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Sakura, Aku mencintaimu."

.

**Anata ga hajimete de, saigo yo**

.

**TBC**

.

**Basa Basi Author (BBA) **

Jangan keroyok author yang sudah lama menelantarkan fanfic-fanficnya T_T

Aku minta maaf banget, aku sibuk sama kuliah. Apalagi sekarang lagi pusing sama skripsi :')

Sebenernya bikin fanfic sekarang biar ga pusing sama skripsinya terus :')

Rasanya waktu berlalu sangat cepat, sekejap mata dan sekarang sudah semester 8. Perasaan aku baru kemarin SMA deh hahaha.. Kangen masa SMA, waktu pertama kali dikenalin sama Kartika-chan tentang Fanfiction ini

Ah abaikan author lagi galau tingkat dewa wkwk.. Mau promosi nih, biar saling kenal, selain fb sama twitter, aku ada akun **Instagram : del_lyana**

Tapi kalo add FB, twitter atau instagram nanti bilang ya kalau kalian tau dari sini, soalnya banyak om-om genit yang sering add fb aku dulu, jadi sekarang aku ga asal terima pertemanan. Kalau kalian bilang kan aku jadinya tau hehehe *ngarep di add*

Makasih udah nunggu updatean FF ini, semoga sih ada yang nunggu. udah lama ga muncul :')

Maaf ga bisa jawab Reviewnya satu-satu, tapi aku selalu baca review kalian berkali-kali *serius* soalnya review kalian itu penyemangat aku buat lanjutin ff ini :D

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT, REVIEW AND FAV!**

**SEE U NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
